Mister Note Card B and E
by MapleTeaMaddie
Summary: Just you know I'm NOT dead... I just...er Well If finish this later...  Rated M for Canadian swearing. This is the same story. For some reason my story said story id can't be found so i'm reuploading it. Sorry to the people who have favorited the other one. Love, Maddie. P.S. I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!
1. Chapter 1

This story idea came into my head while I was listening to the song Kiss Me by Sixpence none the Richer. Also I am a firm Maple Tea or Eng/Can Fan so here it is. Warning for a little OOCness and England trying to be cool. *Smiles* Eng/Fem!Can

* * *

><p>My name is Madeline Williams today was kinda weird… For starters I found a note card on my kitchen table, and then another on my door step. They were kinda like directions I guess.<p>

Note Card #1: Wear a dress and a sun hat.

Note Card #2: Come to the park at 2p.m.

* * *

><p>My name Arthur Kirkland, I am somewhat ashamed to say it, but I've been trying to be spontaneous. There is a girl her name is Madeline, she probably thinks I'm boring like everyone else does but, ever since she moved to the apartment opposite from mine. I often think of going over and saying hi but, I think she already has someone. There's a boy that seems to go over there a lot, probably a boyfriend of sorts.<p>

* * *

><p>I followed the directions on the card, knowing that it was probably Al leaving them. Al is my older brother, he is always stopping by and eating all of my food and wasting my time. But I enjoy his company (most of the time). 'Maybe he's trying to surprise me with something; it'd be pleasant to do something instead of sitting at home all of the time.<p>

* * *

><p>'I knew it' I thought glancing down at my watch. 'She wouldn't come, breaking and entering just to leave notes was just stupid, and creepy… ah BULLOCKS" I said face palming. I was dressed in a somewhat formal get-up. A white button up shirt, no tie, black slim fitting jeans, and a black top vest with a slight steam punk look to it.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ah maple I said as I ran down the street." I took the cards with me, so when I got there I could ask Al about them but when I arrived there was no one in sight but a man in formal clothes. "Um… excuse me sir." I said approaching him. "I'm looking for someone here, I was supposed to meet." The man glanced down at the cards a smiled.<p>

"You came!"

"You left these?"

"Yes"

"You broke into my house to leave these?"

* * *

><p>Then I paused. It had never dawned on that that was indeed breaking and entering even if he didn't take anything. The fact stood I broke into her house (to leave cards maybe, but it was still a crime). She reached into her bag and I stepped back. 'Is she going to pepper spray me?' he thought taking another precautionary step backwards. "Umm… Miss Madeline I'm sorry I should have just…"<p>

"Asked me in person?"

"Y-yeah."

Then she started to laugh, which surprised me. She simply burst into a fit of laughter and removed a note pad from her bag. "That one's going on my odd list!" She said wiping away tears of laughter and writing in the small note pad. "So Mr. Note Leaver do I get the honor of knowing your name?"

* * *

><p>"Arthur! Arthur Kirkland." I said, I felt my face get a little hotter but just ignored it. She tilted her head and smiled.<p>

"I believe you've made my day. Mon Dieu." She said grabbing my hand. "Well, you've ask me to dress up and everything and I'm here. So what did you- we...or us plan on doing?"

Lacing my fingers through hers I said "well I thought about a movie then dancing and then I could show you something amazing… it's not anything perverted or anything but it is simply amazing." I said trying to cover up the light pink layer of blush on my cheeks.

"I kinda want to see the amazing thing first if that's the case."

"Sorry love, but it's not the right time of day."

"Okay then I'll play your game what's first?"

"Then let's make hast."

* * *

><p>I was the most amazing day first we went to the movies. And saw a really weird movie. It was one of those black and white movies with no sound. I think it was supposed to be a drama, but Arthur and I would laugh at almost everything that appeared on screen. Occasionally I would catch him look at me, the times when a caught him head on he would turn his head or pretend like he was doing something else. Half-way through the movie I glanced down and saw his hands fidgeting with each other so after a while I put my hand on the arm rest palm-up. After a bit of him no noticing or being to shy I don't really which It was, I nudged him and then moved my hand to his. I guess he got the memo because he grabbed mine and smiled.<p>

Then we went dancing, in the park. It was really fun, and weird. A lot of people stared as us because it was around 4p.m. and we were ball room dancing to an Ihome playing classical music. After we finished that part of the date, I quickly jotted that down too (in my note pad).

"So it seems were at the end of the list." I said as he picked up his Ipod and Ihome.

"It seems so."

"That was really fun. Definably the weirdest date I've ever been on."

"I'm glad you had fun."

"So what's the last thing?"

"What… Oh. Yes not to sound weird-er but it's at my home."

I shot him a weird look, "it's nothing bad in fact it's not even in the house itself you don't have to go inside!" He said going slightly flustered. He was actually really cute when he was like that. I fact he was really cute in general. "You know the garden back at the Palace?"

"The palace I didn't know there was a-… Oh the Palace… My apartment building!" I said feeling really stupid. "There's a garden?"

He nodded. "This is going to sound really stupid, but do you live there too or have family that does?"

* * *

><p>I started to laugh, which I think scared her. "Yes love, I live in the apartment right across from yours." She looked lost. "How else would I know you live there?"<p>

"Well I..." She started to say something before I cut her off. "Let's just go love." She didn't argue, she just grabbed my hand as we ran back to the apartments.

Upon reaching them I let her through the courtyard that I was sure she didn't know existed. "Do you ever leave you home love?" I asked but she just looked about the structure as if she didn't already live there. After releasing a small chuckle I led her into the small garden area.

* * *

><p>The scenery was beautiful just like the rest of the apartments. "Now I see why they call it the Palace" I said earning a giggle from Arthur. We spent a long time by a large fountain that occupied the center of the garden. Then I heard Arthur's classical music playing. I look to him he was now standing.<p>

"Would you do me the honors?" He asked. I joined him in standing and took his hand.

"Sure. Why I'd love to" I said trying my best to imitate his strong English accent.

Again… My name is Madeline Williams a couple of weeks ago a man named Arthur broke into my house, and stole my heart.

~End~

P.s. There might be a Chapter 2 if people review…

Love Maddie.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter belongs to Arthur; the next will be Maddie's. For two reasons it's really confusing when writing coed chapters. And to better show their thoughts about each other.

Chapter 2 ~Meeting the Frog Prince!~

It's been three months since Madeline and I became official. She's a very particular girl, and the fact that she has such a petite figure for someone who drinks maple syrup. I'm being completely serious, one day we were sitting in her apartment (we cross the hall a lot instead of going on out-of-house dates) and she was constantly going to the kitchen, I grew curious so I decided to see what she was doing, she had leaned over the table and was drinking a whole bottle of maple syrup. She started to freak out when she saw me staring at her. She started to cry and I had to convince her I wasn't going to break up with her because she had odd eating habits.

I believe with every ounce of my being that I am falling for her, she's just so… Well… Beautiful, smart, and sweet. That's why I'm so nervous; since we've been dating a while she wants to meet my family. Any person with a normal family wouldn't be worried but I have well… never mind.

It is half after 2 and Madeline and I were getting ready to go to a get-together. "Arthur." She said standing on the other side of the door.

"Why don't you use your key love?" I said, I know it's a little stupid to do so but I gave her a key to my apartment. At first it was only so she didn't have to wait outside in the hall, but then it became a sign of commitment (well to her at least).In my opinion giving her the key was just respectful thing to do since we've been dating almost half a year.

"Well… I can't find it… its somewhere in my room." She said as I made my way to the door. As soon as I opened the door, she looked down and blushed. "y-your belt its…"

"I know love, I was still getting dressed." I said smiling as I fastened my belt. Then I pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "Are you sure you want to—"

She cut me off "Yes. Artie I want to meet them." As if realizing she had said something wrong she covered her mouth. "Oh I'm sorry Arthur. I meant Arthur!"

I laughed and pulled her into another hug. "It quite okay love, if anyone is to call me that I'm glad it's you. Let's finish getting dressed." I went my room and finished getting dressed and went to meet her in my living room but she was nowhere in sight. I checked the kitchen. The computer room. And the extra bedroom. "Madeline." I called out but there was no response. "Where in bloody hell did she go?" I turned the corner to go back in to the kitchen when I had stepped into the door way I felt a pair of soft Canadian lips on mine in a bruising kiss. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around her and kissed back. When she finally pulled back she said "You're not very good at hide'n'seek," with a beautifully devious smirk. I went in to kiss her again but she just giggled and took off out of the front door.

And like that we were off to the park which was only a few blocks away. I looked at her and smiled. "You know I love that dress on you?"

She looked up and smiled, "really. Hehe you remembered this dress? I haven't worn it since our first date, how sweet of you to remember." She said running her fingers of her free hand along the rim of her white sunhat. We came upon the park, were there was already a lot of people. My stomach started to drop, my family.

We were soon greeted by my mother, father, and little annoying pest of a brother Peter. And then my greatest fear… My cousin Francis.

" 'allo. Mr. Black sheep and miss…?"

"Madeline"

"Don't call me that you frog!" I barked.

" Whatever Mr. Eyebrows. Ohhonhonhon!"

I grabbed Maddie's hand and let her away. She just stared up at me with a puzzled look.

"I take it you don't… get along?"

"Sorry love, but I don't want you to get involved with him. He is nothing but a digusting frog," I said with a sour tone to my voice.

"What's that supposed to mean." She said raising a brow.

"He's French! A disgusting excuse for a European country!"

Then she slapped me, just openly slapped my across the face. "My mother is French and so am I you dick! I'm French-Canadian!" she said her voice sounding pained. How was I supposed to know that she was French, she didn't seem it, and she didn't even have an accent. She went to storm off but, I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"Maddie… I'm sorry I didn't know. Please don't be mad at me, please I didn't know. Ah… Bullocks we've been here 12 minutes and I've already made you cry." Surprisingly she returned the hug and seemed to start to calm down. I wiped her tear stained eyes and pulled her into a kiss.

We ended up making up and the rest of the day was pleasant. Besides having to constantly ran down on Francis and his friends Antonio and Gilbert for asking questions that I dare not even repeat.


End file.
